


Scar(r)ed Love

by Vem_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Airanhod, Klingen, M/M, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Narben, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Schlacht, blut, linlix
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vem_chan/pseuds/Vem_chan
Summary: Damals in der Akademie-Zeit standen Linhardt und Felix einander nahe.Jetzt stehen sie einander in einer Schlacht gegenüber.[Linlix]
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 3





	Scar(r)ed Love

Mit erhobenem Schwert stürzte der blauhaarige Soldat auf ihn zu.

Über Linhardts Händen zuckte die Magie für Excalibur, doch er wusste er konnte sie nicht einsetzten. Felix würde sonst wohin fliegen und wahrscheinlich sterben. Das konnte er nicht. Er konnte Felix nicht töten. Auch wenn dieser eben jenes jetzt wahrscheinlich mit Linhardt machen würden. Der Zauber erstarb in seiner Hand. Er würde sterben.  
 _  
Vor seinem inneren Auge schnellte eine Erinnerung vorbei. Damals bei der Schlacht von Adlern und Löwen auf dem Feld von Gronder war es ähnlich gewesen. Felix war plötzlich aus dem Nichts vor ihm aufgetaucht und war auf ihn zugestürmt. Linhardt hatte nicht mal probiert gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Erstens hatte er gegenüber dem Schwertkämpfer eh keine Gewinnchancen, zweitens hatte er langsam echt gung von diesem Battle Royal und wollte nur noch ausscheiden.  
Edelgard hatte ihn nach der verlorenen Schlacht dafür gescholten nicht bis zum Ende gekämpft zu habe. Nicht nur Edelgard... auch Ferdinand, Hubert, Caspar aus seinem Haus... und natürlich sein Angreifer höchst persönlich._

_„In einen richtigen Schlacht wärst du jetzt tot!“, hallte die wütende Stimme des Blauhaarigen durch seinen Kopf.  
„Es war aber keine richtig Schlacht.“, argumentierte der Magier müde.  
Felix knirschte unwirsch mit den Zähnen. „Auch bei einem Übungskampf kannst du drauf gehen.“, mufte er mürrisch.  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, antwortete Linhardt um die Diskussion abzukürzen. Es war ja süß, dass Felix sich Sorgen machte, auch wenn er das eventuell nicht zugeben wollte -zumindest nicht ohne, dass der Grünhaarige nochmal zusätzlich nach kitzelte- aber so langsam nervte es ihn.   
„Versprich mir einfach, dass du dich beim nächsten Mal ernsthaft verteidigst.“, forderte der Schwertkämpfer sturköpfig.  
Linhardt stöhnte. Er mochte Versprechen nicht. Sie gaben einem ein verpflichtendes Gefühl. Und wenn man sie brach, hatte man den Salat. Aber es war Felix. Und es war einer dieser wenigen Momente, wo er mal Sorge mehr oder weniger offen zeigte. Vielleicht sollte er dieses eine Mal eine Ausnahme machen..._

_„Okay, versprochen.“, stimmte er schließlich widerwillig zu und setze ein genervtes „Zufrieden?“ hinterher. Der Blauhaarige wusste, dass er Versprechen nicht mochte.  
Felix grummelte irgendetwas unverständliches, setzte sich aber letztendlich zu Linhardt und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter._

_Sie redeten nicht mehr über den Kampf.  
_  
Melancholisch lächelte der Grünhaarige leicht. Was eine Ironie. Diesmal würde er wohl wirklich sterben, weil er sich nicht wehrte. Er würde sein Versprechen brechen. Entschuldige Felix... Aber er konnte nicht anders.

Seine blauen Augen fanden die bernsteinfarbenen des Anderen. Er sah in ihnen, dass Felix nicht gefiel, was er tat, aber dass er nicht zögern würde. _Ähnlich wie bei der Adler-Löwen-Schlacht. Nur nicht ganz so ernst und dafür mehr wetteifernd und ehrgeizig auf Grund der Häuserrivalität._  
Es trennten sie nur noch wenige Meter.

Ein Pfeil zischte über seinen Kopf hinweg. Genau auf seinen Angreifer zu, doch dieser wich zur Seite aus. Ein Wurfbeil versenkte sich in seinem Oberschenkel. Er ging zu Boden. Sein Schwert flog einige Meter über den Boden von ihm weg.  
Ein Soldat des Kaiserreichs verschwendete keine Zeit und hielt ihm ein Schwert an die Kehle. Linhardt guckte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu. Schwach sank er auf die Knie. Der Nahtod-Moment hatte ihn die Kraft genommen.

„Du bist besiegt, Felix! Ergib dich!“, schallte Edelgards Stimme über das Schlachtfeld, „Wenn du dich nicht wehrst, müssen wir dich nicht töten.“

„Einen Scheiß werde ich tun!“, widerstrebte sich der Blauhaarige und zog das Beil ächzend aus seinem Fleisch.  
„Hör auf!“, schrie Linhardt, „Du bringst dich selbst um!“, doch es war bereits zu spät. Felix hatte das Beil schon auf einen den adrestischen Soldaten geworfen.   
Der Grünhaarige stolperte verzweifelt auf die Beine und lenkte die Flugbahn des Beils mit Magie um. Währenddessen duckte Felix sich unter der Klinge, die ihm im Schach halten sollte, weg und zog in derselben Bewegung einen Dolch aus seiner Kleidung hervor. Er stürzte voran und nutzt den Überraschungsmoment. Nachdem er dem Soldaten das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, zielte er auf dessen Kehle.   
Im letzten Moment erreichte Linhardt sie und sprang vor. Er schnappte die Klinge mit seinen bloßen Händen vor dem Soldaten ab, sodass Blut spritzte. Binnen Sekunden flutet das lebenswichtige Elexier seine Handflächen und rann in dicken Tropfen auf den Boden. Es war widerlich! Und es schmerzt! Es schmerzte höllisch, doch er erlaubte sich nicht nachzugeben. Er ließ einen konstanten Strom an weißer Magie über seine bereits zitternden Hände waschen um sich so während er verletzt wurde gegen zuheilen.   
„Bitte!“, flehte er Felix an, „Sie werden dich töten!“ Mit einem intensiven Blick versuchte er den Blauhaarigen zu durchbohren und auf den Boden der Vernunft zurück zu holen. Mit der Wunde im Oberschenkel gab es keine Hoffnung für ihn zu entkommen, so schnell und wendig er auch war. Göttin, er würde Linhardt noch verbluten, wenn er sich nicht bald heilen ließ. Am liebsten hätte er das hier und auf der Stelle übernommen, aber er spürte schon die Anstrengung in seinen Gliedern von dem Heilen seiner Hände.

Der Blauhaarige wusste, dass er ein Kräftemessen in physischer Stärke nicht gegen den Magier verlieren würde. Noch hinzukommend, mit dem Griff statt der Klinge des Dolches in der Hand. Doch die Entschlossenheit jenes in aufzuhalten und dessen Blick ließen ihn weich werden. Es waren diese blauen Augen, redete er sich ein.   
Vieles an Linhardt hatte sich in den vergangenen fünf Kriegsjahren geändert. Seine Haare und das Gesicht waren länger geworden, die Wangenknochen, aber der Rest der Körper noch genauso schlaksig wie früher. Bei Felix selbst war das nicht anders. Auch er hatte sich verändert, war stärker geworden.  
Doch die Augen des Grünhaarige waren noch immer dieselben. Dieselben wie die von dem jungen Burschen, der für Wappenforschung begeistert war und ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was andere von ihm dachten, den Schlafen, der ihm fehlte, weil er mal wieder die gesamte Nacht in der Bibliothek mit der Nase in Büchern verbracht hatte, im Unterricht oder sonst wann nachholte. 

Er guckte in eben jene Augen. Entschlossen, regelrecht verbissen, starrten sie ihn an, obwohl der Rest seines Körpers merklich schlotterte. Felix hätte die Kontrolle über den Dolch mittlerweile einfach erlangen können, doch er er tat es nicht.  
Es tat weh gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Gegen die Person, die ihm einst so viel bedeutet hatte. Die ihm anscheinend immer noch viel bedeutet, denn er drückte weder die Klinge tiefer in dessen Hände, noch zog er sie weg um frei kämpfen zu können. Das wäre automatisch damit verbunden, Linhardt noch mehr zu verletzen... -Der Grünhaarige würde nicht zurückweichen. Das war klar.- und das wollte er nicht.

Die Realisation brauchte einen Moment um einzusacken. Sie machte ihn wütend. Alle diese Jahre, all diese Kämpfen.. all das Training.. um jetzt hier so zu stehen… unwillig den lang eingeschworenen Feind zu verletzten. Oder zumindest einen dessen wichtigsten Verbündeten. Aber es war Linhardt. Und Felix, wollte, nein konnte, ihn nicht verletzten. Er wollte, dass er das sorglose Leben leben konnte, von dem er immer geträumt hatte. Auch wenn er im Moment wie eine Schachfigur von Edelgard in den Krieg gezogen wurde. Er wollte, dass er diesen Krieg überstand. So unversehrt wie nur möglich… Und dafür gab es in dieser Situation nur eine Lösung...

„Ich ergebe mich.“, murrte der Blauhaarige schließlich widerwillig und ließ den Dolch vollends los, so dass nur noch Linhardt ihn umklammert hielt.

Wenige Sekunden später fiel seine Waffe klirrend auf das Pflaster der Festung und der Grünhaarige brach erschöpft vor ihm zusammen. Die Wunden an seinen beiden Händen schlossen sich langsam mit dem letzten bisschen an weißer Magie, das er noch auftreiben konnte. Zurück blieben hässliche, dicke Narben, die sich über seine gesamte Handfläche zogen. Heiler, die eben noch Abstand gehalten hatten, eilten an seine Seite, während sich mehrere Klingen auf Felix Kehle richteten.  
Einige Soldaten des Kaiserreichs führten ihn mit misstrauischen Blicken ab, als befürchtet sie, er würde sich noch ein weiteres Mal widersetzen. Kraftlos ließ er es geschehen. Er hatte seine Wahl getroffen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann nichtmal erklären, wie ich auf dieses (Rare) Pair gekommen bin. XD  
> Ich meine, ich mag Rarepairs (scheinbar).. aber Byhardt ist eigentlich mein OTP... Well, es gibt viele tolle Pairs... und es hat Spaß gemacht zu schreiben.
> 
> Meine Logik ist übrigens, fliegende Objekte/Waffen, können mit Magie abgewehrt werden, geführte nicht, falls sich jemand fragt, warum Linhardt nicht einfach zweimal zur Magie gegriffen hat.
> 
> Ich hoffe, es war offensichtlich, dass sie in der Akademie-zeit etwas, irgendetwas, hatten, denn sonst würden keiner von beiden sich auch nur annähernd so verhalten. 
> 
> Ich hätte gerne noch ein Ende ergänzt, wo sie die beiden unterhalten, aber mir ist nichts wirklich gutes eingefallen und ich wollte es nicht ruinieren.
> 
> Mata ne ~  
> Vem-chan


End file.
